Printing apparatuses, such as copiers, printers, facsimile devices or other systems, are capable of reproducing content, visual images, graphics, texts, etc. on a print media. Some examples of the printing apparatuses may include, but not limited to, thermal printers, inkjet printers, laser printers, and/or the like.
A conventional industrial thermal printer often includes a thermal printhead having multiple resistor elements, i.e. heating elements, in burn lines. During operation, passage of electric current through such resistor elements energizes the resistor elements to perform a printing operation. The energized resistor elements generate heat energy to induce markings on print media by selectively heating specific areas of print media or by heating a thermal transfer media (e.g., a ribbon) for various printing applications, such as label printing. Examples of the thermal printers may include thermal transfer printers and direct thermal printers. Typically, in thermal transfer printer, content is printed on the media by heating a coating of a ribbon so that the coating is transferred to the media. It contrasts with the direct thermal printing where no ribbon is present in the process.
The print media utilized for such thermal printers may correspond to a specific type of print media based on various characteristics, such as size, width, thickness, coating, and the like. According to variations observed in printing output and to support different types of print media, the industrial thermal printers may be required to adjust the printhead pressure load on the thermal printhead. Such adjustment of the printhead pressure load on the thermal printhead may require a sequence of actions to be performed or need a specialized tool, which in turn becomes difficult to operate and thus, not user-friendly.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional printing apparatuses. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.